Talk:Doctor Who Adventures/The Third Piece
Review: The Boring Crate: Arc heavy is the word that comes to mind when reading this story. A glorious return to the wonderful Castela with a Triforce Arc seeming to be the focus for the season. The Rani or should that be the awesome version R.A.N.I is a highly promising arc with the continuing presence to Darugis, how will they collide? Will there be enemies or will they team up to beat the Doctor? Surely this can only be concluded with the last story of this Doctor? It would be what he deserves. Onto the plot itself, the episode will probably struggle on a reread value due to it being an arc heavy story which although it sets up brilliantly well for the future will not be able to stand out among the other brilliant episodes of Series 5. Definitely a top 20 episode, I would rank it just better than your finale in 12th place due to the promise that it shows for the future. The twists and turns were unexpected but they seemed natural. The bit at the end with the Godesses of the other universe was awesome, I hope we hear more from them in the future. With some many arcs going on I am extremely excited about the future of DWA. I hope we see more from Castela and the Mancers as both seem to have a lot of potential. Castela is probably the iconic planet of DWA with it's location always producing an amazing story (Island of Paradox, Leader of the Thieves). In terms of pacing this episode is brilliant, a fast enough plot to keep it interesting but also some slower sides which allows the future arcs to be explained. A very strong ending to the best DWA season yet. The most consistant season with only the finale feeling like a bit of a disappointment. But it was only disappointing due to the S4 finale being one of the best stories on the wiki and the finale definitely was not bad, very good in fact. Favourite character: Tetra Plenty of great one liners and the loyalty to her old theives was awesome to see, definitely adding to an already highly developed character. Favourite scene: The Three Godesses There was plenty of choice from the laundry scene to the crater scene but I felt that the concluding part was truly brilliant. The Three Godesses as I call the scene has set up several arcs and has definitely made me see several characters in a new light. It has a load of promise for the future and I cannot wait for it to be realized. In conclusion: A fantastic ending to a fantastic series which was definitely a set up for the next few seasons. The next two seasons could be the best of DWA yet with the arcs getting better and better, the characters have now reached a highly developed state which is because of your brilliant character writing. The humour of this episode was on point and the villains were very interesting, I cannot wait to see more of Zaragon and Ultimis. Uligon was a very interesting character with him clearly being selfish but also determined and wanting to have what he seemed to deserve. I hope the Triforce pieces somehow escaped the spaceship and managed to get put across the universe as those sort of arcs are highly interesting to get involved in. Bring on Season 6, I'm sure it will be the best yet. Turtle365 (talk) 21:24, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Very entertaining episode to read! It had a nice plot, interesting characters and it finally solved Shalek being a traitor! :D I'm happy that you implemented The Legend of Zelda into this (I think?) because I LOVE that series ;P All in all very fun to read and can't wait to read the next episode! Pokerox27 (talk) 21:49, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Triforce? Ganondorf? The Three Goddesess? Of course it's Zelda :D. Now you just have to read 1 more episode and you're caught up. Cause...you did read seasons 1-5, right? MasterCharmander 13 08:22, January 18, 2016 (UTC)